


A Romantic Night

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: They might have missed Valentine's, but apparently Darcy's men had plans to make up for it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: BBB Special Events, Clint Barton Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	1. A Romantic Night - Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This one was done really fast - prompted by the Bucky Barnes Bingo - Romance Fluffathon Week - Day 1: Red, Rain, Roses
> 
> Other squares filled:
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo - N5 - Alpine the Cat  
> Star-Spangled Bingo - I2 - Bed Sharing  
> Clint Barton Bingo - O1 - Dancing  
> Marvel Kink Bingo - I4 - Food: Champagne

Valentine’s Day had come and gone over a week ago, but Darcy Lewis didn’t care. First off, she figured reserving one particular day for romance meant limiting herself way too much. Secondly, she’d long since become accustomed to organizing her life around the impossible schedule of thrilling heroics, reckless antics, and moments of insane brilliance. If her best friend-slash-boss didn’t drag her around the world to look at funky lights in the sky, then at least one, if not both, of the men in her life would be running around doing something as an agent, spy, or hero. So, missing one day? No big deal.

Especially since her men intended to make it up to her.

She’d tried to assure them it wasn’t necessary, but both of them just smiled, smirked, and then pressed twin kisses to her cheeks before continuing with their plans. 

So for now, Darcy let the music play in their Tower apartment as she sipped at some red wine. Rain pattered down in a gentle fall, but she still opened the balcony doors so she could watch as it turned the city a silvery gray. Her free hand brushed over the fluffy white fur of the cat as he stretched over her lap. “You know what they’ve got planned, don’t you, Alpine?”

He stretched and turned, blinking those big blue eyes.

“And you’re smirking at me,” she chuckled. 

“My cat is smirking at you?” Bucky leaned over the back of the couch; his eyes amused as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

“He’s a cat.” She ran her fingers over the fur as she gave him a smirk of her own. 

“Point.” He pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin just behind her ear, drawing a shiver. Letting her go, he straightened. “Put the wine down and come with me.”

“Oh?” Leaning forward, she put her glass on the table before gently moving Alpine off her lap. When she stood up, he took her hand and led her around the end of the couch. “Is it time for me to get my surprise?”

“Impatient, aren’t you?” he laughed. “And no, not yet. Clint’s finishing something up.”

“Then what are we doing?”

Drawing her closer, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. He lowered his head to capture her lips with his. So much love and emotion in his touch . . . it left her breathless. Her lips parted under his as she surrendered to the demand of his mouth. Breath mingling, the heat and taste of him could make her drunk faster than any alcohol. Her hands slid up his arms to circle his neck and she buried her fingers in his hair. 

Something knocked into her ankle, jolting her out of the moment. 

Apparently the same thing happened to him as he suddenly pulled back. “What the hell was that?”

They both looked down to find Alpine staring up at them with a fixed, possibly critical glance.

“When he interrupts my kisses, he’s **your** cat,” she pouted, though her eyes sparkled with amusement.

“How about we dance instead?”

Clint stole her away, coming out of nowhere to pull her towards the balcony where the rain still came down as she tried to protest through her giggles. Not that she tried too hard. He spun with her into the gray fall of water as Bucky leaned against the doorway, his own laughter enfolding them in the joyful sound. When she glanced back, she found him watching them with a warm affection. Alpine sat beside him, leaning his white bulk against Bucky’s leg as those feline blue eyes watched the pair on the balcony with an unblinking gaze.

“Our cat thinks we’re crazy,” she informed Clint.

“ **Bucky’s** cat is always judging us.” He cast a sidelong look at Alpine. “Or me anyway.”

“A little salmon will win his heart forever.”

“I’m not bribing a cat!”

She stopped, framing his face with her hands before lifting on her toes to press a kiss to his mouth. “Just try the gift,” Darcy encouraged. “Then we can be one happy family.” Another long kiss and she spun away, whirling in a circle or two before hurrying to their third. 

Bucky caught her up into another kiss, this one filled with laughter. Then he swept her up into his arms and headed for the bathroom. “Now you both need showers,” he announced.

“Or **a** shower?” she hinted, drawing a finger down his throat. “We could share.”

“Playtime later, gorgeous,” he chuckled. 

Instead of taking her to their huge master bathroom, Bucky took her to the guest suite. They tended to keep that area closed unless one of their friends needed company – usually Steve or Natasha after a bad one. “Something wrong with our shower?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow as he put her down on the cold tile.

“Bedroom’s set up for part of your surprise,” he replied. Then he pinched her chin between his forefinger and thumb. “And no peeking.”

“Promise.”

“That’s my girl.” Bucky pressed another kiss to her mouth, hard and fast, before leaving her to her shower.

“I’m so talking them into sharing one tomorrow,” she sighed, then turned to start the water.

When she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body as she gave her hair a brisk rub down. Glancing into the bedroom, she spotted a robe and nightgown laid out for her. Her lips curved in amusement as she brushed her fingers down the all but sheer red material of the robe. Guess her men wanted to have a bit of fun with her surprise.

She could get on board with that.

Slipping into the nightgown, a slick red satin that ended midthigh, she reached for the robe. Darcy walked out of the bedroom as she slid it over her arms, giving Bucky a bright grin as he came out of the master bedroom. “I need a brush,” she informed him, her hands lifting to comb at her hair.

His eyes gleamed as he watched the movement, sweeping down the lines of her body to linger at her breasts and the hem of her gown. “Do you?”

“It’ll tangle otherwise.”

“I’ve got a comb,” Clint noted, his own gaze sharp as he followed Bucky out into the living room. 

“That works.” 

She held out her hand, but he shook his head and guided her into a chair. Thrusting his hands deep into the damp curls, he massaged her scalp. Letting her eyes fall closed, she turned herself over to his touch. Small, breathy sounds escaped her as he worked through the long locks. Damn, but she loved letting people do her hair . . . and for it to be one of her men? So much the better.

When he tilted her head back a bit, Darcy went with it, not bothering to open her eyes. Then warm lips settled on hers and she smiled. “Supposed to be brushing my hair,” she murmured.

“Working on that.”

“I think you’re playing.”

“That too.”

“And please, doll, just let him play.” 

Opening her eyes, Darcy saw Bucky leaning against the wall, his arms folded over his chest as he watched them through heavy-lidded eyes. A hint of pleasure played around the corners of his mouth. When she sent him a questioning look before holding out a hand in an offer to join them, he shook his head. “I’m enjoying the show.”

“But I want both of you to play.” She offered him her best pleading eyes, repressing the smug grin as he pushed away from the wall. He made his way over to her and hauled her up for another intoxicating kiss. Her hair lifted away from her neck, then she felt Clint’s lips tracing down the line of her spine. 

“Bedroom,” he muttered into her skin.

“Bedroom,” Bucky agreed, his lips trailing down her neck. Then he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where a light scent of roses filled the air. He placed her on the bed, settling her so she leaned against the mountain of pillows piled by the headboard. Darcy lounged back and shifted just enough to let the robe drape open, her mouth curling in satisfaction as both men’s eyes narrowed on the skin thus revealed. As they blinked, shaking themselves back to the moment, they slipped out of the room and she gave a soft giggle. Her men wanted to spoil her – she wanted to tempt them.

Who would win if she decided to make that a competition?

When they came back in, Bucky brought her fondue set on a tray, the scent of melted cheese and warm bread filling the air. For his part, Clint carried another tray, this one filled with fruits and vegetables. 

“This looks yummy,” she allowed, her gaze doing a quick sweep of the offerings. “You boys looking to spoil me?”

“All the time,” Bucky agreed. He picked up a strawberry from the tray, touching the tip to the corner of her mouth. When she turned her head to bite at it, he drew it down her jaw before following the line of her throat down to the edge of her robe. He continued to draw it along the line of the robe to where the neckline came to a V between her breasts. Then he dipped it in the second pot, a dark warm chocolate, and offered it to Clint.

Darcy’s breath went shallow as she watched the blond man bite down on the fruit and chew. “Definitely yummy,” she sighed.

“Hmm, mmm.” Clint swallowed and then shifted to kiss her, his tongue sliding between her parted lips. She could taste the sweet and tart left over from his bite of chocolate-covered strawberry. When he pulled back, she tried to follow, but Bucky held a piece of bread covered with cheese to her mouth.

She opened her mouth, letting him feed her. “Good girl,” he murmured, dipping a finger in the chocolate to trace a line over her skin. Leaning down, he licked it away. Darcy lost her breath, her head falling back as he trailed kisses up her throat only to bite down on her pulse point. Now she gave a small keening sound as her legs shifted, heat pooling in her belly. When she went to reach for him, he pulled back. “Not yet.”

“Please?”

“Patience, honey,” Clint chuckled, offering her a chocolate covered banana.

“I don’t want to be patient,” she huffed, but took the sweet. Her eyes flickered over to the bedside table. “Do I want to know why there’s champagne, honey, and rose are on the bedside table?”

“The honey and the rose are for later,” Bucky replied, a finger tracing down the low neckline before picking up another piece of bread. Again her breath went a little shallow as goosebumps followed that same line. “Eat, doll – you’ll need your strength when we bring those into play.”

“As for the champagne,” Clint added. He poured her a glass as Bucky fed her. “Here you go.”

“Aren’t you two having any?” 

The two men exchanged a grin. “Don’t worry about us, Darce,” Clint smiled. “We’re going to have some.”

Bucky leaned down to brush a kiss over her lips. “Just not in a glass.”


	2. A Romantic Night - Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the moodboard done for this story.

[ ](https://imgur.com/I9yFlnM)


End file.
